


У ваших ног

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Streichholz



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Написано по заявке с инсайда, Футфетиш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рен считает, что в последнем бою Хакс получил ранение из-за него, и хочет хотя бы как-то искупить вину. И благодаря этому ему становится известно кое-что, что Хакс очень тщательно скрывал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У ваших ног

Последнее полученное ранение мешает генералу Хаксу наклоняться. Это очень неудобно — если с плащом он справился, равно как и с пиджаком, то снять штаны или хотя бы расшнуровать сапоги кажется задачей из разряда невыполнимых, сравнимых по сложности только с захватом базы Сопротивления в одиночку.

 

Кайло стоит рядом, прижавшись спиной к стене. Он уже успел прийти в себя, его шлем лежит на небольшом столе рядом с генералом, а самого Кайло терзают отголоски чувства вины. Это из-за него Хакс опрометчиво бросился вперёд. И из-за него же был ранен в бок. Госпитализироваться, кстати говоря, он отказался, сославшись на то, что раненых и без него хватает. Но Кайло прекрасно знает, что это всё лишь для того, чтобы не пропустить ни дня работы. Трудоголик, чтоб его.

 

— Рен, — глухо произносит Хакс, и Кайло поворачивается к нему. Генерал выглядит недовольно, он хмуро смотрит себе под ноги, не поднимая глаз.

 

— Генерал? — поддерживая его формальный тон, интересуется Кайло. Он знает, что вне работы Хакс начинает говорить официально лишь в состоянии крайнего смущения.

 

— Помоги мне с... — он запинается и почти глотает следующее слово, говоря его тихо и неразборчиво, так, что Кайло скорее догадывается, чем на самом деле слышит, — с сапогами.

 

Он хочет усмехнуться и протянуть что-то с ноткой издёвки, и сделал бы так, если бы у Хакса под рукой не было бластера. Хотя пунцовые кончики его ушей — редкое зрелище. Но за последние пару месяцев Кайло научился неплохо себя сдерживать. Во всяком случае, с Хаксом. Сейчас он лишь улыбается и, подойдя ближе, хочет помочь Хаксу пересесть на кровать, но тот бросает на него многозначительный взгляд, ясно дав понять, что этого делать не стоит. Кайло пожимает плечами.

 

Чтобы не смущать генерала своим присутствием, он выходит в ванную. Взгляд натыкается на масло для массажа. Нетронутое. С чего бы ему здесь быть? Кайло хмыкает и Силой притягивает флакон ближе, сразу же открывая его и вдыхая запах. Приятный. Успокаивает. Может, сегодня — тот самый день, когда его можно использовать?

 

— Рен! — слышится из-за двери. Видимо, Хакс уже готов к освобождению из тяжёлых сапог. Кайло лишь отмахивается, забыв, что он находится в другой комнате, и поспешно роется в шкафчиках. Вопреки ожиданиям, кроме масла в ванной у генерала больше ничего не находится. Так что Кайло хватает полотенце и заворачивает в него флакон с маслом. После — наполняет небольшую ёмкость тёплой, почти горячей водой и, снова мысленно усмехнувшись на возникшую в памяти фразу «какое неуважение к Силе», заставляет ёмкость подняться над полом, прямо перед ним.

 

Хакс выглядит недовольным. И растерянным. А от этого — ещё более недовольным. Он хмуро смотрит на Кайло, поджимая губы, когда ёмкость из прозрачной стали опускается на пол перед ним. Следом опускается Кайло.

 

— Думал, вам не помешает немного расслабиться, — стараясь, чтобы голос не сбился с ровного безмятежного тона, поясняет Кайло. Он тянется к ноге Хакса и начинает снимать с него обувь. Сначала рядом с кроватью оказывается один сапог, потом Кайло чуть менее бережно отставляет второй. Он стягивает с Хакса носки и закатывает его штаны почти до колен.

 

Кайло никогда не обращал на это внимания, но ступни у Хакса чуть меньше, чем ему казалось раньше. Как будто он пытается казаться крупнее не только благодаря шинели, но и при помощи обуви на размер больше. Кайло осторожно сжимает ноги Хакса и опускает их в воду, поднимая взгляд. Хакс, очевидно, старается выглядеть безразлично, но чуть щурится (от удовольствия, или просто вода слишком горячая?) и тут же снова поджимает губы, отводя взгляд в сторону.

 

Кайло так и тянет спросить, всё ли в норме, но он понимает, что ответ будет не таким, как ему хочется. Потому что Хакс очень редко позволяет себе не быть строгим генералом Первого Ордена. Почти всегда — во сне, порой — в редкие моменты, когда они лежат в темноте после секса. Когда Хакс ещё не успевает вернуть непроницаемую маску.

 

Сейчас он не спит, а в комнате поразительно светло. Поэтому Хакс лишь хмурится и тихо фыркает.

 

Лодыжки у него худые, почти хрупкие. Кайло опускает голову, чтобы незаметно усмехнуться. Потому что только наедине с ним Хакс может показать эту свою хрупкость. А ещё они очень чувствительные. Когда Кайло омывает его ноги, довольный тем, что налил немного мыла в воду, чтобы образовалась пена, он случайно слишком сильно сжимает лодыжку. И слышит тихий, почти подавленный вдох. Решив проверить, не показалось ли ему это, Кайло невзначай делает так же с другой ногой, касаясь сначала легко, невесомо, а после — обхватив лодыжку, чуть надавливая на выступающую косточку большим пальцем. Вздох повторяется, и Кайло поднимает взгляд. Хакс смотрит почти растерянно, взгляд из-за полуприкрытых век кажется опьянённым. Как интересно...

 

Кайло продолжает, теперь уже почти не позволяя себе сводить взгляда с Хакса. Начинает мягко массировать ступни Хакса, проводит по ним пальцами, и это всё меньше похоже на простой массаж. Кайло на секунду замирает, а после несильно сжимает ступню Хакса, приподнимая её. А потом, не задумываясь, касается её губами. Легко, почти неощутимо, но Хакс отдёргивается, резко опускает ногу, и раздаётся слышный всплеск. Штаны и майка Кайло оказываются обрызганы, а сам он непонимающе смотрит на Хакса.

 

Щёки у генерала горят, он выглядит шокированным, а грудь часто вздымается от неровного дыхания. Он испуган или возбуждён? Или и то, и другое?

 

— Что-то не так, генерал? — выходит хрипло, и Кайло чувствует себя неловко.

 

— Нет, всё... — Хакс переводит дыхание, делает глубокий вдох, и прикрывает глаза, — всё в порядке. Думаю, уже достаточно, магистр.

 

Кайло кивает и берёт полотенце, лежавшее совсем рядом с Хаксом. Хотя бы на него брызги не попали. Он обхватывает лодыжку Хакса, заставляя его вновь приподнять ногу, и начинает её вытирать. Взгляда он не поднимает, лишь сосредотачивается на дыхании Хакса, на его эмоциях. Несмотря на то, что генерал никогда не был чувствительным к Силе, его эмоции ощущаются настолько ярко, что Кайло едва сдерживает себя от комментариев. Он сжимает вторую ногу Хакса, начиная вытирать её, когда ощущает, как чужие длинные пыльцы касаются его волос.

 

Приподняв голову, Кайло сглатывает, замечая взгляд Хакса. Тот редко позволяет себе показывать эмоции так явно, и сейчас это почти заставляет Кайло отпрянуть. Глаза у Хакса лихорадочно блестят, дыхание, кажется, становится ещё более рваным, а губы искусаны до красноты. Он тянет Кайло на себя, и тому приходится постараться, чтобы не рухнуть в воду. Отодвинув ёмкость, Кайло придвигается ближе, наплевав на то, что из-за пролитой воды штаны на коленях становятся мокрыми. Он машинально тянется к ширинке Хакса, чтобы проверить, насколько же сильно тот возбудился, и снова замирает. Хакс срывается на тихий хриплый стон.

 

— Я и не знал, что у вас такие чувствительные ноги, генерал, — почти мурлычет Кайло, расстёгивая ремень на его штанах.

 

— Заткнись, Кайло, — рычит в ответ Хакс. Он явно недоволен тем, что Рен отыскал такую сильную эрогенную зону. Кайло лишь кивает и склоняется, расстёгивая пуговицы на форменных штанах. Как же он их ненавидит — четыре пуговицы, которые так часто мешают и злят. Уж лучше бы завязки, как на его тренировочной одежде.

 

Хакс опирается ладонью о кровать и приподнимает бёдра, недовольно кривясь — наверное, отголоски боли в ране. Во всяком случае, это точно не из-за Кайло, иначе бы генерал не сжимал пальцы в его волосах так отчаянно, прижимая его ближе и не позволяя отстраниться. Кайло стаскивает штаны с его бёдер, после — тянет вниз бельё и склоняется, чтобы обдать головку горячим дыханием. Хакс возбуждён, он почти сразу пытается податься, толкнуться навстречу мягким губам, но прерывисто вздыхает и опускается.

 

— Не волнуйтесь, генерал, я справлюсь, — с усмешкой заверяет его Кайло, удерживая его бёдра на месте. Он неожиданно для Хакса отстраняется, несмотря на то, что хватка в волосах причиняет боль. Нет, Кайло хочет не этого. Он неторопливо стаскивает с Хакса остатки одежды, а после — снова припадает губами к его ступне.

 

Кожа пахнет приятно из-за мыла из каких-то странных цветов. Или фруктов. Кайло не знает наверняка, но от этого запах хуже не становится. Хакс тихо вздыхает, когда губы Кайло касаются его правой ступни, опускаются ниже, к пальцам.

 

— Рен, ты... — выдыхает он, но Кайло и не думает прекращать. Он касается губами каждого пальца, а после поднимается вверх, к лодыжке, целует её, почти трётся об неё щекой. Возбуждение тёплой волной накрывает его самого. Чёрт, Кайло и не думал, что когда-нибудь будет делать такое. Ему и в самом страшном кошмаре не снилась возможность целовать ноги Хакса. Но сейчас он делает именно это. Целует, лижет, легко покусывает, водит по коже пальцами, гладит её, трётся, Сила его подери... И стоны Хакса — лучшее поощрение.

 

Вдоволь наигравшись с правой ступнёй, Кайло касается губами левой. Он поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть покрасневшего, смущённого и возбуждённого Хакса, а после на секунду отстраняется, чтобы вытянуть руку и коснуться его напряжённого члена. Хакс приоткрывает рот в беззвучном стоне и зажмуривается, старательно пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Но у него не выходит — скользнув ладонью по всей длине ещё раз, Кайло вновь касается его ступни. И снова — поцелуи, касания, лёгкие укусы, сопровождаемые громкими хриплыми вздохами Хакса.

 

Кайло не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем Хакс снова хватает его за волосы — теперь уже сильнее, требовательнее. Он вряд ли вообще себя контролирует, притягивая Кайло ближе, заставляя взять в рот и срываясь на стон — первый полноценный стон, который заставляет Кайло зажмуриться от удовольствия и вновь нахлынувшего возбуждения.

 

Он старается лишь сильнее, буквально срывая стоны с губ Хакса, то и дело замедляется, доводя почти до предела и не позволяя кончить. И даже хватка на волосах не заставляет его продолжать в темпе, удобном Хаксу. Тот не выдерживает, отстраняет Кайло, пару секунд смотрит на него, а потом... Кайло чувствует, как по телу проходит крупная дрожь, когда Хакс касается его члена сквозь жёсткую ткань. Надавливает, массирует. Ногой, мать его.

 

— Расстегни, — выдыхает Хакс, кажется, собирая остатки своего самообладания, чтобы произнести это привычным командным тоном.

 

Ему просто невозможно перечить.

 

Дрожащими пальцами Кайло расстёгивает пояс и пуговицы, приподнимается, чувствуя, как ткань соскальзывает с бёдер, после — стягивает бельё и снова склоняется к Хаксу, подчиняясь его руке.

 

Теперь держать себя в руках куда сложнее. Хакс поглаживает его член ступнёй, неровно, неловко, но Кайло плевать. Он стонет, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, пытаясь при этом не останавливаться и двигаться в заданном уже Хаксом темпе, плотно обхватывая губами его член. Стоны становятся громче дозволенного, но обоим плевать. Хакс кончает первым, прижимает Кайло ближе, тяжело дышит и на секунду сбивается с ритма. Его вздохи и стоны почти обжигают, кожа горит от каждого прикосновения, и Кайло, отстранившись, утыкается носом в живот Хакса, закрывая глаза, цепляется пальцами за покрывало. Он полностью отдаётся ощущениям, кусает губы, ластится к ладони Хакса, когда тот берёт его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. И, встретившись с ним взглядом, зажмуривается, снова толкается навстречу и кончает, почти всхлипывая и крупно дрожа.

 

Когда сознание постепенно проясняется, Кайло обнаруживает, что продолжает сидеть, уткнувшись лицом в живот сидящего Хакса. Дышать всё ещё трудно, горло жжёт, и хочется пить. Кайло поднимает на Хакса всё ещё расфокусированный взгляд и довольно хмыкает. К генералу уже вернулось его привычное выражение лица, он снова неприступный и безразличный.

 

Кайло отодвигается и виновато смотрит на ногу Хакса. Он тянется к ней, чтобы вытереть полотенцем, как Хакс отдёргивается и строго смотрит на него.

 

— Я сам, магистр.

 

И подхватывает полотенце, чтобы наспех обтереть ступню и быстрым шагом исчезнуть в ванной.

 

Интересно, о скольких ещё чувствительных местах Кайло даже не догадывается?

 

Ничего, у него будет время это выяснить.

 

А пока что... он устало стонет, глядя на то, что творится на полу. Кажется, убирать придётся самому. Вряд ли Хакс оценит, если кто-то из уборщиков заявится в его комнату, чтобы оттереть с пола воду и сперму.

 

Как и любые попытки Кайло прикоснуться к нему в ближайшие полчаса.


End file.
